


Caught Up

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: Junmyeon is Jongdae's. Jongdae will do anything to make that known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt adopted from [critcap](http://criticalcapture.livejournal.com)’s special round, prompt code P054. prompter specifically asked for no pwp but this is... sort of........ pwp. it is pwp with a tiny bit of plot slipped into it. i apologise. i hope you have a pleasant read anyways. //rolls away/

Jongdae loves Junmyeon. A hell lot.

Loves everything that makes Junmyeon the person that he is, loves all the positive traits and faults and imperfections.

Junmyeon is too messy. Jongdae can stand that.

Junmyeon is depressingly unfunny. It’s okay, Jongdae can make up for that.

Junmyeon loves to bake but is an absolutely shitty one at it and it’s okay because Junmyeon is always so happy when he bakes and Jongdae loves seeing Junmyeon happy.

But sometimes it’s all too much.

Too much as in, Junmyeon is _too kind_.

Too nice, so nice to everyone regardless of anything, so frustratingly oblivious and naive.

Junmyeon smiles obligingly as the omega behind the counter blatantly flirts at him, wordlessly accepts the compliments with a benevolent smile on his face even as Jongdae sits beside him, watching, seething.

The omega is reeking. Jongdae can smell it. He can fucking smell it, the disgustingly bold sexual tension. It’s faint but it’s there, and Junmyeon should be able to smell it too, but of course, he’s entirely oblivious to the omega’s underlying intention.

And the omega – the god damn bartender that reeks of attraction toward Junmyeon and is so unabashedly flirtatious – should be able to smell Jongdae on Junmyeon, should be able to smell that Junmyeon is taken, that Junmyeon is _Jongdae’s_.

But- well, okay, Jongdae’s not some petulant child and he can maybe consider the fact that the shameless omega isn’t completely at fault.

If Jongdae were to be in the omega’s shoes, he wouldn’t have guessed that Jongdae and Junmyeon are, in fact, boyfriends – boyfriends with a healthy, adventurous sex life whose scents are pretty much mixed with each other from how often they spend stuck together – not when a lot of alphas smell like one another because they’re best bros for life.

But Junmyeon and Jongdae are not best bros for life.

Jongdae has Baekhyun and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo for that.

No, Jongdae and Junmyeon are boyfriends. _Mates_.

Jongdae is Junmyeon’s alpha, and Junmyeon is Jongdae’s alpha, and this should be obvious because- okay, hold on, why is Junmyeon extending his phone to the bartender?

“Excuse you,” Jongdae interrupts, squeezing himself between the counter and the stool Junmyeon’s sitted on. It’s a tight fit, but Jongdae doesn’t fucking care.

The bartender turns to Jongdae with a mildly confused look on his face. “May I help you?”

“Look here, dude,” Jongdae instructs, squaring his shoulders up to assert dominance over the omega, because Jongdae is an alpha. He’s not one to abuse his status like this, but Jongdae is _Junmyeon’s alpha_ alright, and who the fuck does this omega think he is, asking Junmyeon for his number and flashing a coy smile at him when Jongdae is _right there_?

“Looking,” the omega says, now sporting an amused smile on his face.

The omega is obviously and undeniably taller than him, by half a head at least, and has broader shoulders, and maybe a more defined jawline, more intense brows. Jongdae accepts those impressive attributes with reluctance, but that doesn’t stop him from anything. Oh, no, when it comes to Junmyeon, Jongdae isn’t going to back down at any point.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jongdae inquires, wedging himself further between Junmyeon and the omega until Junmyeon has no choice but to put his hands on Jongdae’s hip to steady him.

The omega snorts, flashes Jongdae a smirk and a rise of his brows, alluring, coaxing him in. “I can give you my number too if you want.”

What.

“What.”

“You’re mad that I gave him my number, but you can have my number, too,” the omega offers, for the second time, like Jongdae is stupid, like he didn’t catch it the first time. The omega looks so openly unabashed Jongdae wants to punch him square in his annoyingly attractive face.

“Jongdae-”

“I’m not interested in you,” Jongdae corrects the omega, even if that means cutting Junmyeon off. What Junmyeon wants to say can wait.

Jongdae considers standing on his toes because the omega’s height and the confident smirk on his face are getting really intimidating. “Then how may I help you?” the omega asks, still smiling amusedly.

“Can you try not to woo someone who’s taken?” Jongdae tells him, cocking his hip for emphasis.

The omega looks a mixture of amused and confused now. “He doesn’t smell of omega,” he says, as a matter-of-factly.

Well, he’s not wrong. But it makes Jongdae the more furious. He’s about to explode and go at the omega when Junmyeon drops his hands from Jongdae’s hip, catching Jongdae’s attention.

“Oh,” says Junmyeon softly from behind Jongdae as realisation dawns in him, as always, a whole lot too belatedly. Jongdae is certain it’ll take him less time to binge watch the newly released historical drama than for Junmyeon to realise that someone has been, in fact, hitting on him because they’ve got no idea that Junmyeon is a mated alpha.

The omega raises a perfectly shaped brow.

Junmyeon stands on his feet, trying to push Jongdae aside so he can address the omega properly and politely. “I think you have misunderstood. Actually, Jongdae here is my-”

Jongdae has had enough. “I’ll get back to you,” he tells the omega, resolutely, staring him straight in the eyes before turning away and pulling Junmyeon to the direction of the restroom.

“What are you- Jongdae, what’s-” Junmyeon sputters as Jongdae pulls him into the restroom, swiftly locking the door before pressing Junmyeon against it and kissing him, hard.

It’s always good when they kiss. Jongdae is an amazing kisser and Junmyeon is a marvelous one and it’s just perfect when they kiss, Jongdae likes to think they’re made just for each other.

There is no cubicle in the bathroom; Jongdae has known this from the first moment they arrived, excusing himself to use the toilet as Junmyeon ordered their drinks. The door is locked so he’s sure no one will be barging in on them, though he can’t say the same thing about the noise. It’s a thick door – Jongdae can only faintly hear the buzz from outside – and he’s pretty sure the walls are too from the way that Junmyeon’s moans echo off them, but, you know what, at this point, Jongdae doesn’t even care if people outside can hear it. Jongdae _wants_ them to hear it, wants them to hear the noises Junmyeon makes as Jongdae fucks him good, or Junmyeon fucks Jongdae good, or-

Oh.

Jongdae hasn’t thought of the logistics. They can’t fuck here. Well, technically, they can if they want to, but they have to do it standing up, and Jongdae’s pretty sure he hasn’t the post-orgasmic stamina to keep himself up for the span of time that it takes for the knot to deflate enough to allow them to separate. Plus, they’ve got no lube.

This calls for a plan B.

Whatever. Jongdae just needs to lather his smell all over Junmyeon, anyway. Or Junmyeon’s smell all over himself. Same thing.

“What is-”

“Mine,” Jongdae growls into the kiss, sloppy, hot, perfect, as Junmyeon kisses him back just the same, a little confused, but not hesitant, just as eager. “Want to make them know you’re _mine_.”

Junmyeon pushes Jongdae away to look at him properly. His lips are kiss-swollen – Jongdae likes to bite, whether it’s Junmyeon’s bottom lip or his neck or his shoulder – and Jongdae takes his time to appreciate the work of art. “Oh,” Junmyeon says. “Well. Okay. Yeah, okay.”

Junmyeon pulls Jongdae in for another heady kiss, this time slipping his hand down the back of Jongdae’s jeans, groping him and pulling him in so that they’re pressed more forcefully against one another, and _oh it feels so good_ , Jongdae pushes into Junmyeon readily, slotting one leg between Junmyeon as he licks at the roof of Junmyeon’s mouth, along Junmyeon’s jaw, down his neck, leaving his trail everywhere.

Jongdae slips his hands down to Junmyeon’s pants and the puff of hot air that Junmyeon breathes out is impatient, heavy with want. Jongdae doesn’t tease, not when he wants this more than Junmyeon does, wants to touch Junmyeon and feel him until Junmyeon has his come slathered all over Jongdae’s hand, until there’s nothing more obvious than the strong scent of Junmyeon on Jongdae’s palm.

“I’ll show them,” Jongdae pants into Junmyeon’s neck, breathing in the heady scent of Junmyeon. “Show that bartender who your alpha is. And who my alpha is. Mine. _Alpha_.”

Junmyeon’s head hits the door with a thud when Jongdae dips down the unzipped front of Junmyeon’s pants to cup at his cock, feeling for the tip, already wet. Jongdae doesn’t tease, doesn’t hold back, doesn’t make Junmyeon wait as he pumps him, drags from the bottom to the tip until Junmyeon is breathing heavily into Jongdae’s shoulder, rocking into Jongdae’s hand for more.

“Fuck. I still don’t get why you’re so invested in this,” Junmyeon confesses breathily, “but I won’t say no to sex.”

Junmyeon’s touch is hot and deliciously painful on Jongdae’s hip, nails digging into the soft skin under the hem of his shirt as Jongdae pumps him faster, stopping only to fondle his sack before palming him once more. And Junmyeon is so responsive, thrusting readily into Jongdae’s hold, moaning unrestrainedly into Jongdae’s shoulder, the noise loud in the compact space, the sound reverberated beautifully off the walls.

Jongdae angles so he can grind into Junmyeon’s thigh, just for that tiny relief; his can wait until they get back home. Instead Jongdae focuses on Junmyeon, dragging his thumb over the slit, wet with precum, and doing it once more because it makes Junmyeon moan just a little louder, just that tiny bit more obscene.

“ _Jongdae_. Jongdae- _alpha_. I want you, want-”

Jongdae cuts Junmyeon off with a shake of his head and a fervent kiss, drinks in his whimpers and pleas and moans, sinks his teeth into that plush bottom lip until Junmyeon shuts up because, “No, Junmyeon. When we get back home, I promise. Later. Now i’m going to-”

“Alpha, _please_ -”

“Going to make you come.”

“Fuck,” Junmyeon hisses as Jongdae licks at his bottom lip, soothes the ache a little, not too much because what’s the use if he’s going to bite again?

And Junmyeon is so close. Jongdae knows it, can _feel_ it, the weight of his cock on his fingers and the bulbous tip of it, the swelling knot, _almost there_.

Junmyeon pulls away from the kiss to lean his head against the door and moan into the air, loudly, not holding back as Jongdae pumps him faster, squeezes lightly at the tip, strokes Junmyeon like he would himself, brings him closer to the edge-

Junmyeon comes with a drawn out moan that makes Jongdae’s body shudder with pride. He spills all over Jongdae’s hand, his stomach, his pants, and it’s a mess but Jongdae just smiles up at him, allows himself to indulge in Junmyeon’s presence and the way that he glows as he tries to regain his breath, body slumped into Jongdae’s hold.

“That was nice,” Junmyeon says, still slightly breathy, a genuine smile on his face. “And a little ridiculous. You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae agrees, not bothering to defend himself because Junmyeon is smiling down fondly at him, so fond and warm, and Jongdae is so happy he only smiles back acceptingly. “Yeah. I am.”

Jongdae takes some tissues to clean himself and Junmyeon up, just enough that it’s clean on the eyes, but he’s careful to not erase too much of the scent. Junmyeon doesn’t ask, and Jongdae is keen to kiss him fully on the mouth, biting lightly into his lower lip and licking fondly at the seam before pulling away, his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulders to keep him close still.

Jongdae walks out of the restroom with renewed confidence and Junmyeon in tow, hand wrapped protectively around Junmyeon’s smaller one as Junmyeon trails after him.

Jongdae smells so much like Junmyeon there’s no mistaking what they’ve just done, and Jongdae smiles smugly at the previous omega who obviously gets what Jongdae and Junmyeon are now as he backs away defeatedly. Jongdae only stops to place some bills on the counter as payment for their drinks before walking away with Junmyeon held close beside him, because they’re mates. And this is what mates do, even if two alphas isn’t the norm, even if none of them is an omega, because guess what, Jongdae doesn’t give a fuck.

Junmyeon is his, and he’s ready to show that to anyone who dares get in the way.


End file.
